La que pertenece al universo
by Yogursandwich
Summary: La vida de Lucy se ve acortada por una revelación que ha dejado su madre antes de morir, pero ella solo la ha podido descubrir hasta ahora ¿Podrá la maga estelar encontrar al dragón y salvar su alma?/ NaLu principalmente, otros como GaLe, GruVia, etc(?).
1. Chapter 1

Lo sabía, estar en la mansión, luego de que su padre pasara a la otra vida, era algo que iba a ser extraño, doloroso y nostálgico. Jude le había heredado todo, tooodo lo que poseía, a la pequeña Lucy, aunque en antaño había sido mucho más y ahora contaban solo con la mansión y la empresa. Durante el tiempo en el que ella estuvo en la Isla, atrapada por el conjuro de Mavis, su padre habría podido volver a hacer 'surgir' la empresa, que ahora debía de controlar la rubia, pues estaba a su nombre. Pero Lucy, incapaz de regir la empresa y ser una maga activa al mismo tiempo, la dejó al cuidado del vice-presidente, amigo de su padre. Herald era un hombre amable, padre de dos pequeños demonios, y había algo en él que hacía que Lucy se sintiese confiada. Ahora se encontraba en la biblioteca, mientras que Cana, Lisanna, Levy y Erza discutían sobre como el gremio podría mudarse y vivir todos en aquél espléndido lugar, la rubia soltó una risita mientras hojeaba un libro, venir con ellas había sido una buena idea después de todo, sus amigas estaban siendo su soporte emocional en ese momento. Se había sentido devastada luego de enterarse de Jude había muerto sin ella poder ver sus últimos días, le hubiese gustado poder llegar a conocer mejor a su padre, recuperar el cariño que habían perdido luego de que Layla los dejase, pero ya era muy tarde para eso. Apretó los labios, sintiendo como una cálida mano limpiaba una lágrima que escapaba por su mejilla. Lucy abrió los ojos sorprendida, reconocería ese olor y esa temperatura corporal fuera donde fuera.

—¿Natsu? ¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó sorprendida, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de las muñecas. El DS de fuego solo le dedicó una sonrisa muy ancha, mientras observaba de reojo el libro que la muchacha tenía entre sus manos.

—¿Qué lees, Luce?— Evadió una pregunta con otra, la rubia suspiró resignada, regalandole una pequeña sonrisa a medida que se alzaba de hombros.

—La verdad no estoy segura, Natsu, iba a empezar a leerlo ahora— Se sentó en el piso, haciéndole un hueco para que pudiera recostarse a su lado. —¿Quieres leerlo conmigo?— Él asintió al ofrecimiento, recargándose en el hombro de la muchacha. Ella sabía perfectamente que la única lectora sería ella misma, mientras que Natsu se dedicaría a jugar con su cabello, y, si se le daba en gana, dormir un rato. El aroma a vainilla de su Luce era el mejor somnífero, y el hombro de la chica, la almohada más reconfortante, al menos eso pensaba él.

Ni bien pasaron veinte minutos, el que podía comer fuego cayó dormido cual gatito en el regazo de la maga estelar, mientras que ella se absorbía lentamente en la lectura, parecía haber sido escrito no hace mucho, y por alguna razón, le recordaba a su madre. Un jadeo hizo que el pelirosado despertara sobresaltado, mientras que unas cálidas gotitas se estrellaban contra sus mejillas. Preocupado, alzó la vista para encontrarse con que la rubia lloraba a mares, aunque intentaba no hacer ruido. Él solo atinó a acunarla contra su pecho, haciendo que el libro saliese disparado lejos de sus blancas manos.

—¡Luce! ¿Qué sucede?— Inquirió mientras la alejaba lentamente, secaba sus lágrimas con cariño y delicadeza, como si el rostro de ella fuera a romperse en cualquier momento. Esas caricias siempre detenían el llanto de su compañera, pero ahora no estaba dando resultado, lo cual lo descolocó un poco, terminando totalmente crispado y atento a cada movimiento de la rubia ''¿Y si Luce se rompe?'' Pensó, recordando lo delicada que podía llegar a ser.

Heartfilia, por su parte, no sabía que decir, hacer o sentir siquiera. No sabía si seguir llorando a mares, o sonreír y reírse por lo irónica que resultaba la vida. Había algo dentro de ella que era cálido, tan cálido que le dolía ¡Se estaba quemando viva, joder! Empezó a hiperventilar, mientras llevaba sus rodillas a sus pechos y abrazaba sus piernas con fuerza. Intentaba mantenerse en una sola pieza, desesperadamente. Natsu, preocupado, no se le ocurrió hacer otra cosa que gritar por ayuda, sin querer soltar a su amiga. La primera en llegar fue Levy, quien quedó en 'shock' al presenciar la escena.

—¿¡Qué sucede!?— Exclamó Erza tras ella. Sabía que su rubia amiga estaba mal, pero no había imaginado que tanto así, y era algo que también le ponía los nervios de punta, después de todo Lucy era como una hermanita menor para ella. Natsu explicó que ella había empezado a leer y cuando él despertó, la encontró así. Lentamente la biblioteca se llenó de los magos que acompañaron a la rubia, incluyendo a los hombres que se habían colado un poco después {Gajeel, Gray y Laxus}.

—Chicos, creo que deberían escuchar esto— Murmuró una consternada Levy, sus ojos fijos en una página, también comenzaba a hiperventilar. Gajeel corrió hasta donde ella, la abrazó por los hombros, preocupado.

—Enana ¿Qué sucede?— Le preguntó agachándose a su altura. La peliazul solo mandó a que dejaran a Lucy en su habitación, donde cayó dormida, y luego todos se reunieron en la biblioteca, sentados alrededor de una ovalada mesa de madera. Levy, al centro y al frente, se puso de pie, su semblante reflejaba preocupación, tenía que decir algo que seguramente descolocaría a todos.

—Este libro— Alzó el susodicho para que todos pudiesen verlo, no tenía nada fuera del otro mundo; Una tapa color vino, gruesa, con bordes dorados, el dibujo de una runa en el centro. —Fue escrito por la madre de Lucy, Layla, quien poseía la misma magia de Lucy— Todos asintieron, tampoco era de sorprenderse, la rubia había tenido que heredar ese amor por la lectura de algún lado, en este caso; Su madre. —Contiene todos los secretos sobre la magia estelar, las diversas llaves, constelaciones, galaxias y hechizos que se pueden lanzar, son millones ¡Es el poder mismo del universo!— Los ojos de los oyentes se abrieron de par en par ¿Lucy, el poder del universo? Pero si hasta ahora la chica era una de las más débiles de Fairy Tail, al menos físicamente, su inteligencia era otra cosa. —Y.. hay algo que quizás deban escuchar..- Se aclaró la voz antes de empezar a leer.

''Los magos estelares no somos muchos en este mundo, y es el único mundo donde nacemos ¿Sabes por qué, Lucy? Porque el universo no soporta que hayan dos como él, con el mismo poder, y por eso nos han ido eliminando a través de la historia de la vida, ni siquiera de la humanidad, hija mía, de la vida. Cuando nos hacemos fuertes, somos una amenaza, y cuando se ha decidido quien es el mago estelar más fuerte, el universo se encarga de hacernos desaparecer, nos devora. Amada hija, he sellado tus poderes antes de morir devorada por el universo, pero este sello se romperá cuando cumplas los diecinueve años, y entonces, tu destino será igual al mío. Lucy, atenta a lo que te voy a decir; Busca al dragón Milkeey, él es el único que podrá enseñarte como sobrevivir, búscalo antes de que el sello se rompa y sobrevive. Te amo mucho, hija mía, cuida a tu padre, él puede comportarse mal en algunas ocasiones, pero es solo porque tiene miedo de perderte, como me perdió a mí. No desaparezcas, Lucy ¡Sé más fuerte que el universo!''

La voz de Levy se apagó cuando cerró el libro, todos estaban impactados. Pasaron cinco minutos de completo silencio hasta que alguien habló, fue Erza, quien se puso de pie abruptamente.

—Hay que decirle al maestro— Dictó mientras le pedía el libro a Levy, la cual se lo entregó sin chistar. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, eso era algo de lo que Fairy Tail debía encargarse, era su nueva máxima prioridad.

—¿Qué edad tiene la conejita?— Preguntó Gajeel. Sonaba más tranquilo que Erza, pero solo porque sabía esconder muy bien su miedo, después de todo Lucy lo había perdonado luego de todas las cosas horribles que le había hecho, y la veía como una de sus mejores amigas.

—Luce tiene dieciocho, cumple diecinueve el primero de Julio— La voz de Natsu hizo que todos volvieran a callar, quedaba menos de un año ¿Cuánto? ¿Ocho meses? No tenían tiempo ¿Cómo podrían encontrar a un condenado dragón en menos de ocho meses, cuando los DS no lo habían podido lograr hasta la fecha?

—Hay que hablar con la primera, no hay tiempo que perder, partimos enseguida de vuelta a Fairy Tail— Todos asintieron, nuevamente, mientras que Natsu gritaba un 'Voy por Luce'.

Cuando la encontró, la rubia estaba tendida en su cama, su rostro rojo e hinchado, los ojos cerrados y gimoteando a falta de lágrimas. Se acercó lentamente a ella y se tendió a su lado, acunándola en su pecho, la maga celestial respondió con un abrazo flojo, sintiéndose culpable al encontrar confort en su compañero de equipo, cuando no debería ser así, porque ahora pensaba que no lo merecía. Quería desaparecer, que la tierra se la tragase, o el universo. Rodó los ojos para sí misma.

—L-Luce, te prometo, por lo que más quieras Luce ¡No vas a desaparecer! Voy a quemar al universo si intenta separarnos— La palabras de Natsu fueron tan dulces que sintió que podría volver a llorar, pero no lo hizo, solo se estrechó más contra él. Tenía razón, ahora tenía una nueva familia, Fairy Tail era lo que más amaba, y sabía -porque lo habían demostrado en innumerables ocasiones- que ellos la amaban a ella. No podía dejarse vencer tan fácil, no quería desaparecer y dejar un vacío que ella conocía muy bien, en los corazones de los otros. Quería seguir viviendo, y para ello, encontraría a ese dragón, aunque estuviese en el mismo infierno.

—Vamos Natsu, volvamos a casa— Con una sonrisa cálida, los dos se miraron por cortos segundos, para luego tomarse de las manos y caminar de vuelta a sus compañeros.

Una vez en el gremio, en la oficina de Makarov, él, Mavis, Lucy, Levy, Natsu y Laxus comenzaban a charlar sobre lo que deberían hacer, luego de haber leído el libro con las gafas mágicas de Levy. La primera en tener una idea fue Mavis, quien alzó la mano para que el resto guardase silencio.

—Lo primero que debemos hacer, es romper los sellos que hay en tu cuerpo, Lucy— Todos la miraron consternador, pensando que eso sería un suicidio —Aún no eres tan fuerte como para que el universo se de cuenta de tu presencia, sin ofender. Pero aún no tienes ni todas las llaves de esta vía láctea, y necesitas poder para que un dragón pueda entrenarte— La explicación en sí tenía lógica, igualmente Natsu pasó sus brazos por los hombros de la Heartfilia de manera protectora.

—¿Y cómo podemos romper el sello?— Preguntó Lucy, hasta el momento ella siquiera era consciente de que estaba 'sellada', y se sentía extraño, ahora que lo sabía podía sentirse como envuelta en un plástico, algo que la asfixiaba sin llegar a matarla. Era incómodo, así que agradeció la idea.

—Levy ¿Alguna pista?— La peliazul asintió, mientras dejaba un libro de runas sobre la mesa y se ponía de pie.

—Creo que sé como arreglar eso, pero vamos a necesitar la ayuda de Freed y la de.. Jellal— Sabía que era una petición difícil, pero el maestro asintió con la decisión escrita en el rostro.

—Muy bien, Laxus ¡Ve por Freed! Yo iré por Erza, y juntos buscaremos al escurridizo Jellal— Dicho y hecho, todos empezaron a salir de la oficina, menos Lucy y la primera. Ambas miraban el piso de manera nostálgica, las rubias cabelleras brillaban con intensidad contra el sol, hasta que los ojos de ambas se encontraron, robando un sonrojo de cada una.

—Lo prometo, Lucy-chan, prometo que voy a salvarte. No permitiré que ningún hada muera, nunca lo haré— Algo en la voz de la pequeña ex maestra hizo que el corazón de la maga celestial diera un vuelco, confirmando lo que siempre había sentido; Ella amaba Fairy Tail.


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado dos semanas en las que el gremio había vuelto a la 'normalidad', o al menos, algunos del gremio habían podido volver a sus labores diarias. Lucy Heartfilia era de las que trataban de volver a vivir como siempre, pero se le estaba haciendo imposible, y no era solo porque recordaba el libro cada cinco minutos, o se sentía culpable por odiar a su padre durante tanto tiempo, no, la rubia sentía como el resto había cambiado con ella; No la dejaban un segundo sola. Siempre que entraba al gremio, se veía rodeada en menos de un minuto, Lisanna, Juvia y Wendy siempre estaban revoloteando a su alrededor, Gray y Gajeel la acompañaban cuando se sentaba en alguna mesa, y Natsu ¿Qué decir? Prácticamente estaba viviendo en la casa de la maga, junto con Happy, incluso se había hecho una improvisada cama en el sofá. Se sentía más agotada que nunca, sin embargo, estaba feliz.

Cuando entró al gremio esa mañana, todos la miraron preocupados, y notó que había un gran tumulto en la barra. Curiosa, se acercó solo para notar que Jellal, Erza, Freed, Levy y Makarov discutían acaloradamente, y la rubia ya sabía cual era el tema. Cuando se percataron de su presencia, se callaron abruptamente y le regalaron una sonrisa, el maestro fue el primero en acercarse a ella y hablar, Lucy tragó saliva, ya sabía que iba a pasar ahora.

—¿Estás lista, hija mía?— La voz del maestro resonó por todo el gremio, Natsu llegó a tomar la mano de la Heartfilia en menos de un segundo, para darle fuerzas. Lucy se petrificó, respiró profundo, y los miró a todos; Estaba asustada. Claro que lo estaba, no sabía que podía pasar luego de esto, pero era la única manera de poder dar un paso adelante, y estaba decidida a que no moriría. Asintió dos veces, apretando la mano de Natsu contra la suya. —Eres valiente, Lucy ¡Fairy Tail jura que no dejará que te pasa algo!— Un grito de apoyo proveniente de sus espaldas hizo que la aludida soltara unas lágrimas de alegría, las cuales secó enseguida con sus dedos.

—Gra-gracias, chicos ¡Todos! Yo realmente, realmente ¡Amo Fairy Tail!— Y luego de gritos, aplausos y llantos emocionales, llegó el momento de empezar la 'operación'.

Estaban en la enfermería, dispuestos con Makarov a la cabeza, Freed y Jellal a su lado izquierdo, Levy sosteniendo un libro al derecho, y Natsu mirando desde atrás, preocupado. Lucy estaba tendida a lo largo de su cuerpo sobre una cama blanca, mientras Erza luchaba por quitarle la ropa, a lo que la maga se resistía con pudor, pero era necesario. Tenía que estar desnuda para poder saber donde estaban las runas, con ropa sería un proceso mucho más difícil y largo, según Freed, cabe decir que Natsu también dio una impresionante pelea para que la chica mantuviera oculto su escultural ser. Finalmente cedió, quedando en ropa interior, con la cara completamente sonrojada y el ceño fruncido, se sentía totalmente expuesta, pero intentaba tomarlo como si fuera un chequeo médico rutinario.

—Muy bien— Empezó Levy —Freed, necesito que localices y hagas salir las runas del cuerpo de Lucy— El peliverde asintió, mientras se acercaba a la chica y comenzaba a palpar su abdomen. Natsu gruñó por lo bajo, pero estaba fuertemente sujeto por Erza, así que no logró moverse ni un ápice de su lugar. Luego de veinte minutos de toqueteo que a Lucy le pareció una tortura -porque le hacía cosquillas- una serie de runas salieron de ella, envolviéndola. —Ahora, hay que saber que dicen— Murmuró la peliazul, concentrada en descifrar al menos la primera parte.

—''Sello mágico, poder de las estrellas, guarden el secreto de las constelaciones por diez años''— Freed fue el primero en hablar, después de todo él era el que estaba acostumbrado a leer estas, Levy le sonrió como agradecimiento —Veamos que puedo hacer..— Y tras fallidos intentos, finalmente llegó el turno de Jellal; tenían que atacar las runas directamente.

—Esto seguramente va a doler, Lucy-chan, y mucho, por favor se fuerte— La rubia asintió, mientras que Jellal daba un paso al frente y usaba su magia de Cuerpo Celestial para romper las runas. El del tatuaje en la cara lanzaba pequeñas esferas de luz hasta los signos que flotaban sobre la maga de llaves, cuando se tocaban, era como si los ataques de Jellal absorbieran un poco de las runas y las hicieran desaparecer lentamente.

Lucy gritaba de manera desgarradora, era como estar siento despellejada, quemada y golpeada al mismo tiempo, sin embargo ni una sola marca había sobre su piel. Se mordía el labio con fuerza intentado detener los sollozos, las lagrimas comenzaban a ahogarla, ni cuando Gajeel le había dado una paliza se había sentido tan adolorida. Natsu comenzaba a perder los estribos, pero Jellal acabó con todas las runas justo a tiempo. Finalmente terminaron con una rubia maga que respiraba agitada y buscaba la protección en brazos de su pelirosado compañero, el cual la acunó en su pecho nada más librarse del agarre de Titania. Lucy se sacudía con fuerza, convulsionaba bajo los brazos de su protector Dragon Slayer, había dejado de gritar, pero ahora no emitía sonido alguno. Natsu, preocupado, observó a Levy pidiendo una respuesta, sus ojos mostraban aflicción, a lo que la peliazul intentó calmarlo con una media sonrisa.

—Solo rompimos los sellos, Natsu, ahora Lu-chan.. no sabemos lo que sucederá con ella— Miró el piso mientras jugaba con sus pies, se sentía avergonzada por no saber con exactitud como sería la recuperación de su mejor amiga, pero de cierta manera le reconfortaba saber que hacía todo lo que podía por ella, y que el Dragon Slayer de fuego estaba a su lado, observando cada movimiento de la maga estelar.

Natsu asintió a las palabras de Levy, mientras acunaba a la rubia aún más cerca de su pecho, impidiendo que sus bruscos movimientos fueran a lastimarla. Pasaron unos treinta minutos, en los cuales los únicos que quedaban eran Levy, Natsu, Luce y Makarov en la enfermería, hasta que la muchacha fue calmado sus convulsiones. El maestro podría decir, perfectamente, que sentía un diferente poder mágico provenir de ella, aunque no más fuerte, era más libre y puro, como si absorbiera todo lo que su entorno tenía para ofrecerle. Sonrió para sí mismo, el primer trabajo estaba listo y sabía que podía confiar en los magos de su gremio para el resto de la tarea, así que pensó que ya no sería necesario. Le dio un vistazo a Lucy y sonrió para sí mismo.

—Creo que es mejor que le demos un poco de privacidad a Lucy, Levy-chan— La voz del avejentado mago titán rompió con el centrado silencio de la habitación, provocando que un par de curiosos y azules ojos se levantaran con sorpresa, mirando a un dormido pelirosa que afirmaba fuertemente a su mejor amiga. Sonrió de medio labio y asintió, de acuerdo con lo que su maestro de gremio quería decirle. Lentamente, ambos magos abandonaron la enfermería, dejando a los otros dos durmiendo.

* * *

Veinte minutos más tarde, en la oficina del maestro de gremio, la primera, Mavis, se encontraba reunida con Makarov, Gajeel, el Team Natsu, Juvia y Mira, sentados todos alrededor de una mesa grande. En esa mesa, había un mapa de los lugares donde los Dragon Slayers recordaban haber sido criados por sus respectivos padres draconianos. La pequeña mujer -o espíritu- aclaró su voz y se levantó de la silla, llamando la atención de los presentes, ya que nadie había dicho una palabra hasta ahora.

—De acuerdo, tenemos que encontrar a Milkeey— Dictó con determinación, con valientes miradas como respuestas de los magos, excepto de Wendy y de Gajeel, que solo miraron inquietos el piso. Erza fue la única en notar esto, y curiosa, afirmó su cabeza sobre su mano derecha, la cual se afirmaba en el mueble.

—¿Qué sucede, chicos?— Preguntó, a lo que ambos DS alzaron la vista, primero para verse entre ellos y después para mirarlos a todos.

—Encontrar a un dragón es algo..— Balbuceó la menor de todos, insegura de lo que iba a decir, después de todo ¿Cómo podría romper así las esperanzas que tenían sus amigos para las recuperación de Lucy? Gajeel chasqueó la lengua, mientras se desordenaba el cabello de la nuca.

—Nos ha llevado más de la mitad de nuestras vidas vislumbrar un rastro de nuestros padres siquiera ¿Cómo se supone que encontraremos a un dragón en menos de un año?— Todos se miraron inquietos, sabiendo que lo que decía el DS era verdad, las posibilidades eran una en un millón. Pero los maestros de Fairy Tail se miraron con complicidad, mientras que la puerta se abría a espalda de todos, entrando por ella una determinaba Levy.

—No se preocupen, hijos míos, Layla nos ha dejado algunas pistas—

* * *

Después de haber pasado un calvario y quedar inconsciente, la rubia magia celestial empezaba a abrir sus ojos poco a poco, ahora con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y una sensación de comodidad que parecía poder llevarse todos los males. Miró a su alrededor, aún estaba en la enfermería, la cubría un gran camisón blanco, como la camiseta de un hombre, y las sábanas. No se podía mover. Alarmada, se restregó los ojos para poder examinar su situación, encontrándose con que el agarre era nada más y nada menos que un abrazo de su compañero de equipo, que dormía profundamente a su lado. Lucy sonrió para sí misma, mientras que delineaba el contorno de la cara de su amigo con sus manos.

—Natsu, gracias— Murmuró mientras le daba un casto beso en la barbilla, y caer dormida de nuevo.

Aunque ella no sabía que el DS solo aparentaba, la había sentido despertarse e inmediatamente él lo hizo, pero el aroma a vainilla de la maga estelar lo hizo paralizarse. No sabía muy bien el porque, pero ahora su cara ardía más que las llamas, y él, que se vanagloriaba de poder soportar altas temperaturas, sentía que el calor lo estaba asfixiando. Pero no dejaba de ser agradable, como buen controlador del fuego, todo calor le era agradable. Cerró los ojos, quiso decir 'De nada' o algo por el estilo, pero no soltó palabra alguna, con miedo de que su voz fuera a temblar. No pudo volver a conciliar el sueño, pero sabía que no podía despertar a la Heartfilia así como así, suspirando cansado. Sus manos comenzaron a jugar torpemente con el cabello de la maga estelar, enredando mechones entre sus dedos, y luego acariciando su frente, para después bajar por sus mejillas y terminar presionando los labios medio abiertos, lo que hizo que suspirara, sintiendo nuevamente una ola de calor. Frunció el ceño, preguntándose si su amiga sabría de igual manera a como olía ''_Dulce, como chocolate blanco ¿Capuccino? Una torta de vainilla, oh, Luce realmente debe de ser deliciosa_'' Pensó mientras la miraba atentamente, sabía que no podría saberlo nunca, no podría comerse a Luce como lo hacía con el fuego y los otros ataques, lo que lo hizo bufar fastidiado. Pero luego recordó lo que Juvia había dicho sobre que los labios de Gray eran apetecibles, y pensó que los labios de su amiga tendrían que serlo también, y seguramente ellos responderían a su duda, solo tenía que _comerlos_. Pero Natsu no era tonto, inocente tal vez, pero no tonto, y sabía lo que era un beso. Se sonrojó ferozmente, pudo sentir como su corazón latía desbocado y que, por más que intentara apartar la mirada, siempre terminaba en los labios de vainilla de Lucy. Apretó más a la maga en contra de su pecho, ocultado su pacífico rostro en él, para que así no la viera, ella era una tentación muy grande. Pasó cerca de cuarenta minutos así, hasta que finalmente otra ola de sueño lo derrotó.

—Natsu, quiero ir a casa— Lucy fue la primera en despertar, mientras movía suavemente a su compañero al otro lado de la cama, dándole ligeros empujones con la mano izquierda. El aludido se removió entre las sábanas, despierto, y buscando los ojos de la rubia maga. Pero cuando ambas miradas se encontraron, la del DS se abrió con sorpresa, evitando soltar un grito.

—¡Luce, tus ojos! ¡Están geniales!— Que él dijera eso la alarmó, lo miró preocupada por unos momentos y empezó a tocarse las cuencas oculares con cuidado; Sus ojos seguían allí. Suspiró aliviada.

—¿Qué tienen mis ojos, Natsu?— Preguntó mientras se sentaba en un extremo de la cama, buscando su propia ropa por la enfermería.

—¡Tienen estrellas, Luce!—


End file.
